


Shoot-To-Kill

by StarDrifter759



Series: Darkside [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, hostage, mising scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDrifter759/pseuds/StarDrifter759
Summary: “Hey,”Frank stops at her call and looks over his shoulder, expression incredulous and wary at the sight of the pilfered gun being held out toward him. “There a reason you’re holding that thing out like that?”“Yeah. You’re taking me hostage.”





	Shoot-To-Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow even shorter than Josie's Night... I don't know if I'm proud or horrified... huh.
> 
> And as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not going in chronological order here. That's deliberate.

“Hey!”

 

Frank stops at her call and looks over his shoulder, expression incredulous and wary at the sight of the pilfered gun being held out toward him. “There a reason you’re holding that thing out like that?”

 

“Yeah. You’re taking me hostage.”

 

“Sorry, I’m what?”

 

“By now there is an entire SWAT team out there.” Frank scoffed and shook his head, breaking eye contact, and clearly about to interrupt her. “Just Listen! I’m your insurance, Frank. Pretty sure cops have a general rule about _not_ taking the shot that could get a civilian killed.”

 

“No, Karen. I’m not gonna put a gun on you and use you as a human shield. Not going to put you in that kind of danger.” His voice was as stubborn as hers was passionate.

 

“Yes, you are Frank. I was in the room when Reyes put out the shoot-to-kill order on you. _I was in the room_ , I heard it given.”

 

“Reyes aint around,”

 

“No, but Tower is. You know, the other guy at the prosecution table trying to get you killed. And with the press coverage on you…” Karen trailed off, opening her arms in a helpless gesture. “I’m sorry but I’m not willing to risk your life on the off chance that they _haven’t_ renewed that order. Not happening Frank. We’re doing this my way.”

 

Holding out the gun again, Karen fought back tears of frustration as he made no move to take it, pursing her lips as his eyes merely flickered between her face and the still outstretched weapon. When she spoke again her voice brokered no argument despite the desperation coursing through her veins.

 

“We don’t have time to fight about this now. If we don’t go out, pretty soon they’ll come in. So how about you let me get you out of here alive. And then, if you’re still pissed at me after, you can call and yell. Or stop by and yell. I promise I wont shoot you. We can get into it then. Sound good?”

 

In truth his following pause probably only lasted for a second. It felt like years.

 

“All right Karen, okay. Once you clear the chamber and make sure the safety’s on, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Profound relief swept through her as she rushed to comply. “…And pocket that round. Don’t need a bullet with your fingerprints on it being bagged and tagged with the rest of this shit,” Frank scoffed.

 

Safety flicked on, Karen deftly ejected and caught the magazine, wedging it between her ribs and elbow.

 

Watching her efficient movements, Frank nodded as though satisfied, or as if an internal question had been answered. “We wont have to go far. I’ve got an out, we just have to make it to the service elevator, yeah?” She nodded despite the rhetorical nature of the statement. “We’ll stop it around the second or third floor. Once I’m out the hatch, you give me three minutes, then start it up again.”

 

The 9mm XD was warm to the touch from being fired, but it was his words that had her biting her lip. She’d cleared the chamber while he spoke and deposited the round in her purse as advised. “Three minutes?” She asked, slamming the mag home and then nearly charging the weapon again. You know what they say about old habits...

 

His chuckle seemed involuntary, quietly bursting out like he was unfamiliar with the concept of genuine amusement. She chose to pretend she didn’t know he was laughing at her involuntary move and obvious correction. But the wry twist of his lips and brief sound had been worth almost having to start over with the gun.

 

“I can make it in under two. Let’s just call the extra eighty seconds the _For-Karen’s-Peace-Of-Mind_ buffer.” His lips twisted infinitesimally more at the words.

 

At least one of them was amused.

 

This time when she stepped forward and offered the weapon, he took it – with his left hand.

 

He was right hand dominant.

 

“This shit’s gonna be awkward.” He eyed his own body as he spoke.

 

Karen gave a minute shaky smile, stepping into his space. Her heart slammed, breath catching, as he moved into her, the length of his body pressing against hers. The sudden intimacy of the moment startled her. She hadn’t expected that. It certainly hadn’t felt intimate when it was Wilson.

 

But this was Frank.

 

Slight warm wet spots on her sleeve permeated her consciousness. His blood. Frank Castle’s blood was on her clothes. The thought was sobering. She hadn’t even realized her world had slowed until it sped back up.

 

He didn’t encase her the way Wilson had, and thank God he was tall enough she could stand up straight. Frank pressed the neutralized weapon to the underside of her chin, encouraging her to tilt her head back next to his. The angle was awkward, because while her head was next to his, her body was more central, covering as much of his as possible. Walking wasn’t going to be a breeze either, not with that newfound limp of his.

 

“You okay?” Typical Frank, checking on her wellbeing; it baffled her how people could think he was a bad guy.

 

He was a wonderful guy. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” She chuckled humorlessly, the raw truth of the statement she was about to make forming a lump in her throat. “I trust you.”

 

He cleared his throat, the gravity of her words apparently heard. “Now you’re gonna have to play the innocent victim. Got your game face on for that?”

 

This time, her small chortle was more genuine. “Yeah Frank, I’ve got my game face on.”

 

“Let’s do this.” They share a mutual nod.

 

“Don’t shoot!” They stepped into the corridor. “Don’t shoot. Don’t shoot.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo, comment, and enjoy!


End file.
